Gracias Hoyo-kun
by catitabellycullen
Summary: ¿Q-que es lo que pretendes?...únicamente pretendo que demuestres lo que acabas de decir, que de verdad no eres tan indefensa como pareces, y que eres perfectamente capaz de librarte de algún molesto hombre con malas intenciones hacia ti.


Gracias Hoyo-kun

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, no son de mi propiedad, si no que pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo tomo los nombres prestados para esta historia, sin fines de lucro, si no que solo por diversión.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años, y que podrían afectar la sensibilidad de algunas personas. **

**No me responsabilizo por futuros traumas, puesto que han sido advertidos con anterioridad. Lean, bajo su propia responsabilidad. **

**Recordatorios:**

_**-**_**"**_**Pensamientos".**_

_**- **__Inicio flashback._

_.-INUYASHA POV:_

Condenada mujer, como se atrevía a marcharse sin antes consultarme; y encima con el estúpido comentario de que solo pensaba regresar, cuando se le pegara su maldita regalada gana, es que sencillamente es el colmo. Pero esto no se va a quedar así ahora le enseñare a esa tonta que conmigo no se juega.

Comentaba para sí mismo un joven peli plateado mientras cruzaba con destreza el pozo traga huesos. Y es que de solo recordar el evento de esa mañana todavía le hacía hervir la sangre.

_.-__Inicio flashback__._

_En la era feudal se respiraba una tranquila y hermosa mañana, salvo por una joven pareja que se encontraba enfrascada en una de sus típicas discusiones, luego de la visita de un joven lobo._

_-¡Estúpido chucho sarnoso, porque no te marchas de una buena vez!- discutía Inuyasha._

_-Cállate pulgoso, me marchare solo después de haberme despedido de Kagome- replico el demonio._

_-Joven Koga - comento la sacerdotisa con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la cabeza-. Le agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mí, pero en verdad le aseguro que ya estoy bien._

_-Mi hermosa Kagome, te prometo que en cuanto pueda vendré a verte otra vez._

_**-¡Maldito lobo sarnoso ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya, ella es solo mía!-. **__Ya lárgate de una vez chucho, antes de que pierda la paciencia y te saque a patadas de aquí_

_-¡Ja!- se mofo el lobo-, sigue soñando bestia. Nos vemos mi querida Kagome, y sin más se marcho del lugar. _

_-Que no te da vergüenza Kagome?, sabes perfectamente que ese pulgoso ya tiene una prometida, pero tú insistes en darle falsas esperanzas- se mofo el ambarino._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?, sabes muy bien que el joven Koga solo estaba preocupado porque se entero de nuestra última batalla contra Naraku, ya es tiempo de que madures Inuyasha._

_-¡Feh!-¿Lo ves? y todavía lo defiendes-, cruzándose de brazos- claro seguramente te encanta la idea de ser la segunda ¿verdad?_

_**-¡No puede ser esto ya es el colmo, todavía tiene el descaro de echármelo en cara, cuando el apenas tiene la oportunidad se va con Kikyo, definitivamente es el colmo!-**__Inuyasha-, perdiendo la paciencia-¡ABAJO!_

_En ese preciso instante el hechizo hiso su efecto, y como era de esperarse una vez más nuestro joven amigo termino mordiendo el polvo y humillado (JIJIJI: D:D:D:D ARRIBA LOS ABAJOS)._

_-Lo vez eso te pasa por bocón-, comento el pequeño Shippo, con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_-Definitivamente tú nunca aprendes ¿verdad?-aporto Sango con fastidio._

_-Lo único que te puedo decir mi querido amigo, es que tu solito te lo has buscado-continuo aportando el monje con expresión calmada, pero sin poder esconder una pequeña sonrisita en la cara._

_-Te lo merecías, ¿hasta cuando piensas madurar?- refunfuño la sacerdotisa mientras se dirigía a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede._

_-¿Espera un momento a donde crees que vas? - Levanto la mirada el ambarino del creo haberte dicho que pudieras irte, todavía no hemos terminado esta conversación.-Continuo discutiendo molesto._

_- ¡ABAJO!-, y nuevamente a morder el polvo- eso no es algo que te importe Inuyasha, además yo puedo ir a donde quiera y volver cuando se me de mi regalada gana, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Y sin dirigirle ni una mirada de despedida se marcho del lugar._

_-Eres mal ejemplo para mi, definitivamente no quiero llegar a ser tan idiota como tu cuando crezca-aporto el pequeño zorrito mientras se marchaba también junto con sus compañeros._

_Retrospectiva.-Fin._

Más tarde en la época actual, la joven se encontraba estudiando en su habitación, o al menos hacia el intento puesto que sus pensamientos seguían desviándose hacia cierto ambarino de cabello plateado.

**-Inuyasha, me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos? .Pero que estoy pensando, no puedo pensar en eso precisamente ahora, se supone que tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes, tengo que dejar de pensar en ese tonto que solo sabe molestarme.**

En ese preciso momento toca la puerta su madre para recordarle que debía acompañar al abuelo a realizarse sus exámenes de rutina.

-Hija, ¿segura que vas a estar bien?, no me gustaría dejarte sola precisamente ahora que has vuelto, además puede que nos demoremos un poco más de la cuenta ya que tengo que pasar a la tienda.

-Descuida mamá, no te preocupes por mí, además después de terminar de estudiar me iré a dormir, tu ve tranquila.

-Está bien hija, recuerda que si te da hambre hay algunos dulces en la nevera. Por favor llámame en cuanto Sota regrese de su cita con Hitomi-chan.

-¡Ya mamá, tranquila no te preocupes tanto!, recuerda que ellos están con la madre de Hitomi-chan, van a estar bien.

-Es verdad hija, tienes razón. Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes al hospital o se nos va hacer tarde.

-Si mamá, por favor cuídense tu y el abuelo.

-Descuida hija, nos vemos más tarde-saliendo de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo de seguir con sus estudios, o al menos intentarlo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba demasiado distraída para poder hacer grandes avances, así que decidió darse un relajante baño de tina; pero no llevaba ni cinco minutos dentro del agua cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

Creyendo que sería Sota, que seguramente se le habían olvidado las llaves como tantas otras veces se cubrió con una pequeña toalla para poder abrirle.

- ¡Por dios Sota! Deberías tratar de ser un poco más responsable, si ya estas grandecito.

Pero en el momento que abrió la puerta se dio cuenta enseguida de que no se trataba de su hermano menor si no de…Hoyo-kun ?

- ¡Ah! Higurashi, veo que estas mucho mejor, tu abuelo nos dijo que te había brotado una extraña enfermedad a la piel, pero que no podíamos venir a visitarte porque era sumamente contagiosa por las pústulas.

- ¡AAAAhhhh! s-si ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mi Hoyo-Kun. **Abuelo, ¿no se te podía haber ocurrido alguna otra enfermedad más extraña? Definitivamente voy a tener que hablar con él, parece que cada día disfruta más inventándome enfermedades raras.**

-Por cierto Higurashi, te traje algunos amuletos para la salud, fruta, vitaminas, y muchas otras cosas que te ayudaran a recuperarte -, entregándole un gran paquete en los brazos.

-¡AAAAhhhh! gra-gracias Hoyo-Kun- dejando las cosas en una mesita cercana-, de verdad no tengo como agradecerte el que te preocupes tanto por mí, me gustaría mucho poder compensarte de alguna forma por todas estas molestias.

-La verdad podrías hacerlo de una manera sumamente sencilla…solo respondiéndome a una sencilla pregunta.-Comento repentinamente inquieto

-¿De verdad?, en ese caso solo dime en que puedo ayudarte por favor, y lo hare gustosamente.

-Pu-pues y-yo quería decirte, q-que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y q-quisiera saber ¿s-si quieres ser mi n-novia? demasiado cerca.

-Ho-Hoyo-kun yo, yo prácticamente helada por lo repentino de la situación.

-¡Por favor Higurashi solo te pido una oportunidad!-estando a centímetros de su rostro, y con la mirada fija en sus labios.

Mientras tanto en el pozo Inuyasha se dirigía hacia la casa, cuando de pronto percibe el aroma del humano que siempre rondaba a Kagome.

**-¡Maldita sea, no solo tengo que alejar a ese lobo sarnoso de mi hembra si no que también a ese estúpido humano! **Y era cierto, hace tiempo que sabía que ya no sentía nada por Kikyo, ahora solo era una mujer llena de odio, que se negaba a aceptar el final de su vida y que pretendía llevárselo con ella al infierno, sin tomar en consideración sus sentimientos. Pero sabía que tendría que hablar tarde o temprano con ella, para hacerle saber que no podría cumplir su promesa, puesto que su corazón ya no le pertenecía a ella, si no a alguien más. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez nunca la amo realmente, tal vez el hecho de que ella no intentara matarlo como acostumbraban hacer los demás, lo había cegado sin dejarlo ver cómo era ella realmente. ¡Bondadosa si, y muy hermosa también; pero solo externamente, ya que por dentro estaba llena de resentimiento con la vida, egoísta, manipuladora y llena de falsedades frente a los demás, pretendiendo siempre frívola perfección; que ciego había sido, y que tonto también!

Pero ya no más, no permitiría que un simple humano le quitara a la única persona. (Además de su madre) que lo había aceptado por quien era realmente, sin haberle pedido que cambiara a algo que no era para poder permanecer a su lado.

En el momento mismo que bajaba las escaleras desde la habitación de la chica, percibió un cambio en el aroma del humano. Deseo. Presuroso se dirigió hacia la entrada, que es donde se percibía el aroma, y llego en el momento mismo que el hombre se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Kagome, acorralándola contra la pared .Al ver la escena lo vio todo rojo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para mantener a su lado demoniaco bajo control; aunque su lado humano estaba casi en las mismas condiciones; se abalanzo en contra del sujeto separándolo de su mujer, mientras le propinaba un certero golpe en la cara, casi rugiendo las palabras mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta.

-¡Infeliz!, más te vale apartar tus asquerosas manos de ella ¿me escuchaste? .No quiero volver a ver tu horrible trasero nuevamente en este lugar, y déjame decirte una última cosa. Ella es MIA, así que mejor mantente apartado de ella. Mientras lo echaba del lugar propinándole una última patada en el trasero.

El pobre Hoyo quedo tan aterrado por aquel sujeto de apariencia extraña, que salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, sin atreverse a echar ni una mirada hacia atrás, temeroso de que aquel acto tan sencillo pudiera ocasionar un nuevo ataque.

Volviendo al interior de la casa, el joven ambarino se encontraba un tanto más calmado, ahora que había puesto a ese sin vergüenza en su lugar y a la vez sumamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Dispuesto a voltearse para ver como se encontraba Kagome y poder asegurarse de que aquel canalla no le hubiera hecho nada antes de su llegada. Pero no esperaba verla con una expresión de enfado, o al menos no con él.

-Inuyasha, ¿se puede saber porque has hecho eso?, no tenías porque golpearlo. Refunfuño molesta.

-No puedo creerlo, todavía lo preguntas, ese sujeto pudo haberse propasado contigo si yo no llego, ¡no puedo creer que seas tan tonta que ni siquiera te dieras cuenta de sus intenciones!

-No me trates así Inuyasha, además si hay algún tonto aquí ese eres tú, deberías saber que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola si Hoyo-Kun o cualquier otro hombre tratara de hacerme algo indebido, no estoy tan indefensa como tu pareces creer-comento, mientras le daba la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

Pero sin embargo lo que menos se esperaba era la reacción tan repentina del joven medio demonio, quien de pronto la había tomado de la muñeca para voltearla y así observarla a la cara mientras la acorralaba en una de las paredes.

La pobre joven no podía explicarse cómo diablos se había visto envuelta nuevamente en una situación como esta, por segunda vez en un mismo día. Si bien en el caso anterior había logrado mantener la calma para lograr controlar la situación, en esta ocasión era un tanto diferente, por el simple motivo de que no se trataba de cualquier adolecente común y corriente, por el que poseía hasta un leve trazo de indiferencia; si no mas todo lo contrario, era Inuyasha de quien estábamos hablando; su amor no correspondido y al cual se había resignado seria por el resto de su vida, un imposible, tan solo un hermoso y tremendamente doloroso recuerdo cuando todo el asunto de la perla terminara. Aun sabiendo todo esto no pudo evitar que el rubor coloreada sus mejillas y que su corazón iniciara una feroz carrera.

-I-Inuyasha, ¿q-que es lo que pretendes?

-Únicamente pretendo que demuestres lo que acabas de decir, que de verdad no eres tan indefensa como pareces, y que eres perfectamente capaz de librarte de algún molesto hombre con malas intenciones hacia ti.

**-Vaya, así que ¿solo se trataba de eso, que tonta fui? Lo único que pretende es demostrar que tiene razón, como fui tan tonta como para creer aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo que me había elegido a mi por sobre Kikyo-.** Si eso es lo que quieres Abaj…

Pero Inuyasha, sabiendo de antemano que ese era el único método seguro que tenia para librarse de su agarre, decidió actuar de manera astuta y, esperar a que ella pretendiera mandarlo abajo con la dichosa palabrita, ya que en el momento en que ella abrió la boca para soltarla; el aprovecho la ocasión para apoderarse de los labios de la joven en un beso cargado de dulzura y ternura, tratando de transmitir con este sencillo acto todos los sentimientos que hacia tanto guardaba en su corazón, y los cuales no se había atrevido a confesarle a ella.

Kagome no lo podía creer, las únicas posibilidades que se le ocurrían era, o que seguramente se había vuelto loca y había comenzado a tener alucinaciones, o que lo más probable era que se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba y por lo cual todo esto se trataba de uno de sus tantos sueños en que Inuyasha se le declaraba y la besaba.

**-¡Aunque sea tan solo un sueño, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ya después podre recriminarme por hacerme falsas ilusiones yo solita! .**De esta manera envolvió el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos dispuesta a disfrutar mientras pudiera del momento, respondiendo de manera apasionada.

Al sentirse correspondido finalmente por ella, no pudo evitar el estrecharla más fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras una nueva sensación se iba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo. Deseo. Los besos ya no eran suficientes para aplacarlo, de manera que lentamente comenzó a repartir pequeños y delicados besos alrededor de su cuello, probando el sabor de su piel, y sin poder evitar lanzar un gruñido de placer en respuesta a un los pequeños suspiros que ella comenzó a liberar.

Kagome no podía mantener sus manos quietas, y es que sentir los apasionados besos de Inuyasha solo conseguían aumentar su deseo; lentamente comenzó a recorrer el pecho del joven, introduciendo sus manos en su haori, para poder llegar hasta su kosode, el cual también aparto levemente para poder acariciar su pecho, sin ningún impedimento de tela, sintiendo la fortaleza de sus pectorales y la suavidad de la piel. Sintiéndose mucho más osada, al creer la situación tan solo un sueño, se atrevió a acercar el rostro para poder besar y saborear aquella porción de piel, deslizando traviesamente su lengua por sobre los pezones.

Inuyasha al sentir aquella caricia tan apasionada, no pudo el evitar soltar un gemido de placer, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, su lado demoniaco le exigía el reclamo de su hembra sin demora, pero su lado humano le recordaba que debía ser cuidadoso y gentil con ella.

Sus manos viajaron con desesperación hasta una de las piernas de la joven, acariciando sus nalgas, mientras anclaba el muslo a sus caderas, para que ella misma pudiera sentir lo que había provocado hace tan solo un momento en su virilidad.

Kagome al sentir las caricias del medio demonio no pudo evitar restregar su entrepierna con la de él, sintiendo claramente su tamaño y como su miembro daba pequeños saltos, mientras parecía crecer aun más conforme las caricias aumentaban; de modo que, sintiendo la necesidad de que debía averiguar si en verdad podía ser tan grande como parecía, dirigió una de sus manos hasta su obi, para poder liberarlo finalmente de su hakama, y acariciarlo sin ningún tipo de interferencia, piel con piel, explorando la cabeza de aquel miembro con los dedos, para después comenzar a deslizar su mano arriba y abajo, explorando un tanto anonada por su tamaño; pero Inuyasha no quería ser el único que experimentara aquel inmenso placer, de modo que cargando a Kagome, y sin dejar aquel beso cargado de pasión decidió consumar el acto en el único lugar en el que sabía que no serian interrumpidos por molestos pretendientes adolecentes, ni por algún posible familiar escandalizado. Del otro lado del pozo.

Kagome ni siquiera se percato en qué momento había llegado a la época feudal, a aquel árbol sagrado en el que había comenzado todo, únicamente fue consciente de cómo aquel joven de aquellos hermosos ojos de un ámbar que tanto amaba, la depositaba en la fría hierva, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hasta la unión de su toalla, que milagrosamente se había mantenido en su lugar.

-Kagome, ¿estás segura de que quieres continuar?-necesitaba saber que ella no se arrepentiría después.

-S-si, hazlo Inuyasha-respondió la joven con seguridad.

Inuyasha no necesito nada mas, con rapidez deslizo la prenda que la cubría por su cuerpo, apreciando su completa desnudes con una mirada cargada de amor y admiración.- ¡Kagome, eres hermosa, un completo ángel solo para mí! -Comento, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hasta sus pechos, para poder acariciar y presionar su pezón, mientras observaba con detenimiento la reacción de ella.

Kagome no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de placer, al sentir la caricia, mientras arqueaba la espalda entregándose por completo a las ardientes caricias de su boca. Y es que al escuchar aquel gemido cargado de pasión, no pudo evitar el dirigir sus labios, para probar aquel par de montículos, con su lengua, mordiendo, succionando, tironeando, mientras su otra mano se encargaba del otro pecho, de su pezón, el cual también era presionado y tironeado por sus dedos. Lentamente su cabeza fue bajando hasta llegar a su monte de venus, mientras deslizaba su lengua por toda la extensión de sus labios femeninos, mientras mordisqueaba con entusiasmo su botoncito de placer, sintiendo la respuesta de sus caderas que se impulsaban con pasión hacia él, escuchando sus gemidos, casi gritos, mientras sus manos empujaban su cabeza aun más hacia ella al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus orejitas y su cabello, enloqueciéndolo aun mas. Al sentir que se estaba acercando lentamente a su final, se apresuro a cortar las garras de dos de sus dedos, para no lastimarla. Los introdujo dentro de su cavidad acariciando lentamente primero para evitarle algún posible dolor, aumentado la velocidad después. Bebiendo con desesperación, para no perder ni una gota de los jugos de su liberación.

La joven se sentía completamente mareada, producto de la tormenta de placer que aun recorría su cuerpo, sobre todo por su amado hanyou que aun se encontraba entre sus piernas buscando los últimos rastros de su esencia, sin querer desperdiciar ni la más mínima gota. Al verlo levantar por fin su cabeza con una sonrisita de suficiencia estampada en su rostro, no pudo evitar devolvérsela con un intenso rubor en su rostro.

Impulsada por la lujuria en su cuerpo, y decidida a borrarle aquella sonrisa de su rostro pagándole con la misma moneda, lo empujo hasta dejarlo de espaldas sobre la hierba, sonriendo ante su expresión de confusión, se posiciono sobre su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él, para poder frotar su entrepierna con su miembro, y sin poder contener una pequeña risita al ver su expresión de placer y sufrimiento en su rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien Inuyasha?, pareces adolorido- pregunto juguetonamente.

-Ka-gome, no me hagas esto. Fue todo lo que pudo responder con la respiración entrecortada, la cabeza recostada hacia a un lado y las manos aferradas a la hierba.

-¿Qué cosa, esto? Continuo ella mientras bajaba su cabeza, hasta alcanzar nuevamente a la entrepierna de él.

Inuyasha al sentir su aliento en aquel lugar, no pudo el evitar tratar de apartarla.-No es necesario que hagas eso.

Pero ella no le hizo caso, primero deslizo la lengua en la punta, repartiendo pequeños besos y succiones, para después deslizarla por toda la extensión de su miembro, mientras se ayudaba con su mano desplazándola arriba y abajo, disfrutando inmensamente de los gemidos y gruñidos del joven. Con osadía se lo introdujo en la boca aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente, sintiendo como palpitaba entre sus manos, lo que anunciaba el comienzo de su orgasmo. Nuevamente sintió como el trataba de apartarse, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, así que aferrándolo con mayor fuerza, continuo con sus caricias hasta que sintió como un liquido espeso y caliente llenaba su boca, mientras ella tragaba.

Inuyasha sentía que ya no podía esperar más, de manera que volteando nuevamente para quedar ambos en la posición original, le separo los muslos, mientras deslizaba su miembro por toda su vulva, para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien lubricada, introduciendo la punta en su interior muy suavemente, puesto que sabía que al ser un medio demonio su tamaño era bastante considerable, además ella era virgen.

-Kagome, si llego a lastimarte en algún momento, avísame inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes, confió en ti, se que jamás me lastimarías intencionadamente, además que es inevitable el que duela un poco la primera vez.

Con temor a lastimarla, se fue deslizando lentamente en ella, sintiendo como sus paredes internas lo presionaban de manera deliciosa, hasta que finalmente se topo con su barrera, que simbolizaba su pureza, tomando una bocanada de aire, y rogando al cielo que su dolor pasara rápidamente la penetro hasta el tope. Era tan pequeña que aun no lograba darle completa cabida en su interior. Sintiéndose un miserable al escuchar su pequeño gemido de dolor, mientras el disfrutaba sintiéndose en la gloria; intento retirarse para evitárselo y darle un poco de espacio, pero ella lo detuvo envolviéndolo fuertemente con sus piernas por la cintura, para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-S-solo, espera unos segundos por favor-le pidió con unas pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

Inuyasha no quiso responderle, únicamente se limito a esperar que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión, y refrenando el enorme impulso de embestirla salvajemente, pero al momento de sentir que Kagome aflojaba el agarre en su cintura, mientras comenzaba un lento vaivén de sus caderas hacia él, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a responder a sus movimientos al mismo ritmo, aumentándolo cada vez mas y mas, volviéndolo frenético y salvaje. Sintiendo que necesitaba verla nuevamente sobre él, la volteo para contemplar cómo sus pechos brincaban con cada movimiento de ella, al mismo tiempo que él respondía yendo al encuentro de sus caderas. No pudiendo resistir el probarlos nuevamente, mientras ella gritaba un nuevo orgasmo sobre él, adorando ser el causante de su pasión.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, InuYasha.

-Kagome, tan estrecha, tan exquisita.

Queriendo llevarla al límite de su pasión, mientras ella aun se encontraba perdida en su liberación, la volteo posicionándola sobre sus rodillas, mientras la embestía bestialmente desde atrás, sintiendo como ella misma se impulsaba hacia atrás, mientras impactaba su trasero contra él, y sus genitales golpeaban contra su intimidad, prolongando su placer. En un momento dado se deslizo sin intención hacia afuera, pero ella se apresuro a tantear su entrepierna para deslizarlo nuevamente contra ella.

-En Pairs, aaaaaahhhh, Inuyasha, en el peer-gimió incontrolablemente.

-Kagome, mía…condenadamente mía aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-ya no podía controlar sus gritos, no quería controlarlos.

No pudiendo contenerse más, libero un feroz torrente en su interior, mientras sentía un nuevo orgasmo por parte de ella, no queriendo detener sus movimientos hasta liberar todo su cálido líquido dentro de ella, mientras mordía su cuello para marcarla como suya.

-Inuyasha ... Inuyasha ... .aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ... .Inu edad.

-Kagome ... Y ... Aaaaaahhh ... Kagome.

Finalmente cuando la pasión de ambos menguo, se recostó a un lado, llevándola consigo, mientras la abrazaba por detrás, no queriendo soltarla nunca más.

-Te amo Kagome, te amo y no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado nunca más-comento mientras besaba el lóbulo de oreja, y permaneciendo aun en su interior.

-¿Entonces es verdad?, no es solo un sueño ¿cierto?-comento mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas de felicidad.

-¿Sueño?, no claro que no pequeña, o quieres que te demuestre nuevamente que no estás soñando-sonriendo de manera picara, mientras se movía sugestivamente contra ella, recordándole lo que acababan de vivir,

-Inuyasha, eres insaciable-sonriendo.

-Contigo, cualquiera. Ya quiero verle la cara a ese perro sarnoso cuando vea que tu eres solo mía, y que ya no va a poder acercarse nuevamente a ti sin que antes pase por sobre mí.

-¡¿eh?!...¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues porque acabo de marcarte como mi hembra, lo que significa que ningún infeliz podrá acercársete nuevamente sin mi permiso. Al ver el seño fruncido de ella se sintió un poco triste, tal vez ella no deseaba ser marcada por un sucio hanyo como el-Kagome, ¿es que acaso te arrepientes?-, pregunto con ojitos de borrego y sus tiernas orejitas caídas.

Ella al ver su expresión, se sintió mal por hacerle creer tal cosa.** Mi dulce y tontito hanyou.**

-Claro que no Inuyasha, pero como se supone que voy a explicarles esto a mi familia-susurro con ternura mientras señalaba la marca en su cuello.

-¡Feh!, por eso no tienes ni que preocuparte, tu madre se sentirá feliz de poder tener nietos, ya sabes que lleva tiempo pidiéndolos.

-Al principio se sintió bastante sorprendida por la noticia, pero luego al pensar mejor en la respuesta de Inuyasha se dio cuenta que tenia razón, la descarriada de su madre daría tremendo grito al cielo de felicidad.

-Pues si yo soy tuya, entonces tú eres solo mío porque no pienso compartir lo que es mío con nadie, así que espero que se lo aclares a Kikyo lo más pronto posible. Susurro mientras alcanzaba nuevamente sus labios.

-Eso no necesitas ni decirlo-comento mientras pensaba que debía buscar pronto a la sacerdotisa de barro, para hacerle saber que no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho hace tiempo atrás.

-La próxima vez tendré que agradecerle a Hoyo-Kun-comento mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho para descansar, después de tan exhaustivo ejercicio.

-¡Feh!, y se puede saber ¿qué tienes que agradecerle tu a ese miserable?

-Pues que gracias a su declaración, tuvimos el valor para aclarar nuestros sentimientos.

Sonriendo de manera imperceptible, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Kagome tenía razón, aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de ella, si no fuera por aquel humano entrometido y su sentido de pertenencia, ellos no podrían estar en aquella situación.

Tan solo a un par de metros de distancia se encontraba cierto monje libidinoso con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Vaya parece que por fin esos dos se atrevieron a formalizar su relación.

-No puedo creer que me haya convencido para quedarme monje pervertido, definitivamente usted no tiene vergüenza-comentos sango con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

-Lo bueno de todo esto, que Shippo se encontraba con la anciana Kaede ayudándola a recoger algunas hierbas, no quiero ni imaginar sus preguntas si hubiera venido con nosotros al pozo-comento con una gotita resbalándole por la nuca.

-Por lo menos dice algo razonable excelencia.

-Bueno, para la próxima será nuestro turno de armar un escándalo no lo crees Sango-susurro el monje con lujuria, deslizando su mano sobre su trasero, acariciándolo sin ningún descaro, ganándose una buena bofetada de parte de la mujer por atrevido.

-Sera mejor que deje sus manitos quietas monje mujeriego, usted nunca va a cambiar ¿verdad?-respondió enfadada, dejándolo solo en aquel lugar.

Si ella supiera que desde hace tiempo a él solo le interesaba una mujer, y que únicamente seguía cortejando a cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante solo para hacerla enfadar-Tal vez sea hora que nosotros también aclaremos nuestra relación-comento mientras se marchaba tras la exterminadora, con la firme decisión de hablar con ella.

**Nota: Hola, por fin he terminado esta historia, la verdad me ha costado horrores ya que quería conservar la personalidad de los personajes, pero a la vez quería hacer un lemon un poco subidito de tono y pues este es el resultado. Además de que es la primera historia que me animo a escribir y a subir. Por favor no sean tan malas conmigo a la hora de dejar sus mensajes, y háganme saber si les gustaría que hiciera la continuación de Miroku y Sango. También acepto si alguien quiere dejarme algún consejo, ya que me servirían mucho, pero si quieren dejar insultos pues mejor ahórrenselos, que a nadie le sirven. Bueno eso es todo y espero sus comentarios, que son mi única paga por hacer esto jejeje nos vemos Bye.**


End file.
